Traditionally, continuous self-mailers are formed by providing multiple cartons of fanfolded continuous paper web to a printer with the paper web being subsequently cut, folded and sealed to form the mailers. This requires frequent changes and vigilance due to the limited supply of the product, i.e., frequent handling and splicing of the paper of the various cartons are required to form the substantially continuous self-mailers. Typically, the fanfolded product is provided a printer where individualized or standard information, or both, is printed on the fanfolded product for subsequent formation into the desired mail product, for example, an envelope. An example of a typical product of this type and method of manufacture is described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,282. In that patent, plain paper is provided from a roll through a forms press to form the fanfolded form prior to the form being input to the printer. Roll infeed equipment, however, has been developed for standard printers enabling the direct loading of printers with the paper web from large-diameter rolls for forming tens of thousands of mailers. By using roll product, handling and splicing are substantially reduced and a "hands-off" operation of the printer for extended periods of time may be provided. Thus, longer print runs, less stops for reloading cartons, less labor costs, less waste of paper and cartons are achieved by using roll infeed equipment for the printer. Various types of adhesive may be applied to the paper to form the mailer. This is conventionally accomplished on-line and downstream of the printer, typically a laser printer, during the manufacture of the mailers. The present invention, therefore, takes advantage of existing laser printer roll feed equipment, allowing self-mailers to be manufactured at the same efficiencies as standard products, but without the problems associated with applying adhesive in a laser printer environment or applying it subsequent to the printer.